


First Kiss

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Hurt/Comfort-ish, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Sad, then it gets happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is stood up by Jeremiah once again, Sam comes to comfort him. (Totally platonic, I swear).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically an AU where the all-boys school that Sam went to was Dalton and Blaine hasn't met Kurt yet. Because Blam friendship is the cutest thing ever.

Blaine sat on his bed staring at the rose in his hands mournfully. He thought about ripping the petals to pieces and wondered if things would ever go right in his sorry excuse for a life.

“Hey, B. What’s up?” 

He didn’t even bother to acknowledge Sam as he entered the room, without knocking. He heaved a dejected sigh and stretched out across the bed. He continued to stare at the flower, letting it dangle from his fingertips over his face.

“Cool flower. Is from that guy you’ve been talking to? What’s his name, Jeremiah?”

Blaine snorted humorlessly. Sam had been his best friend since they both started at Dalton Academy. Blaine love him dearly, but he could be a little dense. And Blaine just felt way too shitty to deal with it at the moment.

“Of course not. I bought it earlier, planning to give it to him at dinner tonight, but he cancelled our plans. Again.”

“Wow, that’s like, the third time in a row,” Sam pointed out.

“Yes, thank you, I know how to count.” Blaine sighed when he realized how mean he was being. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s not your fault,” he assured his friend before closing his eyes, mentally preparing himself to fall into a whirlpool of sadness and self-pity.

“I know, man. It’s fine.”  
Blaine felt Sam nudge his leg. He tried to ignore him, but after several more prompts, Blaine ruefully sat up to give the blond space to settle next to him on the bed.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Sam prompted

The despondent boy looked at the rose one last time before dropping it on the floor and turning to face his best friend. Both boys pulled their legs up to sit cross-legged facing each other, close enough that their knees and toes touched.

“I just don’t even know what to do anymore, Sam. I see all the guys with their girlfriends and boyfriends, always holding hands or kissing when they think no one is looking. Even when they aren’t here, they’re always talking on the phone or telling stories about what they did that weekend. And don’t get me wrong, I’m so happy for them. But if I hear Thad giggling about Angelina and her parents walking in on them making out one more time, I might scream.“

“I would scream too if I walked in on them making out,” Sam said seriously.

“Oh hush, you know what I meant,” Blaine couldn’t help but smile. “The worst part is knowing that soon enough you are gonna get a girlfriend too. She’ll be over all the time and I’ll have to watch you guys kissing and flirting and…”

“And you’re worried Jeremiah won’t want to do that kind of stuff?” Sam filled in.

“Actually, I’m increasingly certain that no one will ever want that with me. I’m going to be alone forever! I mean, I’m sixteen years old and I’ve never had a real boyfriend. I still haven’t even kissed anyone before!”

He felt Sam’s hands start to rub his knees soothingly. The touch was so nice. 

It happened so quickly, Blaine was hardly aware of his actions. One second the boys were staring at each other sadly and the next Blaine felt his eyes slide shut and his lips were pressed to Sam’s. 

It was electric. The blond’s lips were warm and soft, and the heat surged into Blaine. It flowed through his entire body; he could feel his fingers and toes tingle. For a moment he allowed himself to feel, emotions from their conversation rising like a wave threatening to crash over him.

But then Sam pulled away, and Blaine saw the boy’s eyes were wide and lips parted in shock.

“Blaine… I… I don’t… You know I’m straight.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking back tears in his eyes. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was doing. God, Sam, I’m so sorry. I was just thinking about kissing and that I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special and you’re my best friend and I guess I thought… I just…” Blaine babbled.

“It’s fine.” Sam placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. “It’s just that that was my first kiss too,” he whispered.

Blaine gasped. “Oh my god. I stole your first kiss! I am so sorry, Sam. I’m so selfish. God, I’m such a terrible-“

His rambling apology was cut off by Sam’s lips pressing to his again. When he pulled away Sam smiled.

“Blaine, it’s fine. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special too. And it totally was. You are my best friend, and I love you to bits. I’d do anything for you.”

The tears in Blaine’s eyes spilled over. He couldn’t help it any longer, he threw himself into Sam’s arms and hugged as tightly as he could from the awkward position. Blaine had no idea what he would do without Sam. He was always there for him with anything and everything he could possibly need.

“Thanks, Sam. I love you too.”


End file.
